Lukash Hallard
Background One of the lead Haulers. Luk is also Mud’s older brother. Alongside Mud and Dru , he is in charge of running the pack of smugglers, setting partnerships both in the Mainlands and Midian City. In spite of posessing military background and being a skilled brawler, Luk isn’t one likely to be seen getting into fights. Working as a navigator, Luk helps Mud bring new citizens to Midian city on a daily basis, he is also the Haulers liaison on the small islands that surround the city.This Hauler is known to be straight forward and blunt when it comes to words, whether for the fact that he chooses to be honest, or that he doesn’t give a fuck remains to be seen. There is nothing in the world that is more important to him than his bro, his crew and his brew.Some say he is the glue that holds the Midian Haulers together, some say he is a witless fucker, some say he is hot as fuck Well, perhaps they are all right. Timeline ''- "Thirty days old and she leftchye....din' even botha t'give ye a name boy"'' Luk's father on his mother leaving '- 0 - 16 -' Luk was born in the Brazilian Amazon, her mother fled when he was only a months age, leaving him with his father, a poor fisherman who had a gambling addiction. He grew up working alongside his father as a fisherman, he would fish from the evening to daybreak in the Amazon river, then work at the market in the mornings to pay for his studies. He got used to little sleep since he was a kid. Luk lived in the small village he was born since he was sixteen, that's when his father disappeared without leaving any trace. Luk decides then to join the Brazilian rebelion. ''- "As big as a tree and as strong as a gorilla, now there's a fella I wouldn't wanna encounter in the bushes..."'' Krinter "Santino" Clowes, childhood friend and guerrila warrior '-16- 18 -' Living mostly out of the forest, Luk joins the Bolivian Guerrilla with utopic dreams of changing the world. A civil war is breaking down in Brazil on the account of the lack of natural resources. A bunch of citizen dies, Luk's best friends included. He is sent to jail for the first time when he's turning 18 years of age. In this stage of his life, he learns wilderness survival skills and millitary strategies, as well as how to handle guns and knives. - "Fucker is slow but he sure can land a punch! Knocked a wall down with his bare fists once, true story!" Jail rumors on Luk's fighting skills '- 18 - 20 -' Time mostly spent on a minimun security prison in Colombia. Luk sees and learns all kinds of fighting styles in jail, as well as the art of negotiation. Spends most of his time in jail participating in brawls set up by his inmates, becomes the inmate brawler of the year once, almost dies from bleeding several times. Bleeding every night and fighting every day, he finds out a way to stay alive, keep a lively spirit and being fun. It works, Luk is let out, more roughed up and practically an adult, he is almost 21 then. "You're a disgrace to the whole battalion, not to mention the army itself Hallard" "...but I can still kick your ass in an exo any time-a day, Sir." Luk to his Sergeant Major, upon his dishonorable discharge from the 8th '- 21 to 25 -' at this time his country has gone to war against most part of south america, on what was lately called as the Southern Wars. Luk joins the academy and eventually becomes a member of the 8th Armored Mech Division. His skills within a Mech Armored Exoeskeleton awards him with several medals and the post of Lieutenant. Caught as a scapegoat in a scheme with the higher commanders of his unit, Luk is summoned to Court Martial and decides to flee. He becomes a desertor alongside several of his soldiers.With his Military skills improved, he learns how to operate Mechanized exoeskeletons and explosives. '-26 - 28 -' Luk is caught in the borders of Argentina, is taken to a Military prison, where he spends a year of his life. The most boring year for Luk, it gives him shivers just to think of the dull days he's wasted there. '-''"Well ah banged yer motha good las'nite bub!"' '-'' "Bros, we have the same mother remembah?"'' '''- ''"oh...yeah...fergot dat..."'' Mud and Luk arguing about family relations '-28 - 33 -' He is set free and decides to flee south america. Travels to Midian and eventually gets to meet a brother he never knew he had. They open up a business in town with smuggling. Much more mature than before, Luk doesn't have the temper he used to, hardly ever gets into a fight, altho he trains his fightin skills almost every day at the local gym, he cherishes his brother and his girlfriend more than anything in the world, and has a tendency to go all big brotherish on the girls that he holds as friends. ''"Iddain't easy yenno, raisin' a kid'n a shitty town like Midian..." ''Luk's thoughts on fatherhood '-33 - present date - '''Having recently become a father, Luk has decided to leave the dangerous streets of Midian for his young boy's sake. The Hauler now lives in a small flat along with his son Russell and his girlfriend Sapphira Laval , situated on the Mainlands. He is still seen wandering the streets of Midian, setting up connections and delivering supplies to the local factions. Luk bunks up with his brother and the rest of the Haulers in the faction's headquarters under the bridge facing Leviathan whenever he's in town'.''' Category:Characters Category: Characters